


Living With Our Eyes Half Open

by WhenSheReads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSheReads/pseuds/WhenSheReads
Summary: James didn’t mean to get his brother-in-law kidnapped alongside him that morning, but that is definitely what happened.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	Living With Our Eyes Half Open

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: G2 “Scorpius and James are away from everyone else (can be work or just happenstance) when Scorpius gets injured/becomes ill. James has to take care of him and realizes he has some work to do to become a better brother (in law)."
> 
> Thanks to the excellent Mods for the proofing and suggestions--this was an excellent experience.

James knocked on the door, both not realizing how early in the morning it was and not caring. He had things to do today and he was already running a bit behind schedule. Besides, he rationalized as he waited, he was more likely to run into Albus this way—he hadn’t seen him in a few months. 

Of course, when the door opened, the face he saw was not that of his little brother but that of his husband, Scorpius Malfoy. His normally meticulous blond hair was scattered in all directions. He was wearing an old pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt that he recognized as his little brother’s favorite band. 

“So you’re wearing Albus’s clothes now,” James said by way of greeting. 

Scorpius shook his head. “Pardon my language, but what the actual fuck are you doing here? It’s seven o’clock in the morning. I just got off a night shift and I was trying to get some sleep.” 

“I’m looking for Albus of course,” James grinned. “Why else would I come here?” 

“I don’t know why you come here at all,” Scorpius said, still standing in the doorway.”You’ve never bothered to come visit us before and we’ve lived here for a year. So what is it that Albus has that you need so desperately that you’re going to knock on our door at seven o’clock in the morning on Wednesday to get it? You must need it fairly urgently.” 

James tried his most winning smile. “Why do you have to be like that? I just...”

“Look, I’m sorry, but you woke me up. I was dead asleep and I had a long night and it’s been a tough week. I wasn’t expecting you to come around, especially since you don’t usually come around and you don’t ever seem to want to come around when we do see you or even really talk to us unless you need something, so I’m asking you to tell me what you need and I’ll see if I can help you and then you can be on your way I can go back to sleep.” 

“Impressive sentence,” James noted. “Can I come in?”

“Do you really need to come inside? I’d really rather you not until Albus is here. I don’t know the last time I’ve tidied because it’s been a while since I’ve been home on a normal shift and I...” 

James clapped his hand on Scorpius’s shoulder, ignoring his flinch and entered the house. “Well thank you, mini-Malfoy. I don’t mind if it’s a mess.” 

“I really wish you wouldn’t be like that,” Scorpius said as he closed the door. 

James was struck by how cozy it was inside. He expected some kind of crazy Malfoy-esque grandeur, something like the manor that he’d heard of but never seen. He knew Scorpius came from money and anticipated his house would look like someone who dropped thousands of Galleons on frivolous things inside. It wasn’t like that at all—he recognized some of the furniture that Albus had liked when they snuck into the attic at The Burrow, cleaned and polished to look like new. There were pictures of Scorpius with his mother and father next to pictures of the Potter family and the Weasleys. A picture from their wedding was hanging over the fireplace, Albus and Scorpius smiling at each other while the Potters and Weasleys intermittently smiled at the camera and Draco looked fondly at his son and son-in-law.

“What can I help you with, James?” Scorpius said. “I really do want to get back to bed.” 

James turned his gaze back to Scorpius. “Yeah, sorry. I was just wondering if Albus had any more of those potions that change your eye color and take away your freckles for a bit?” 

“You’re looking for some of the basic color-changing potions that you can get the apothecary?” Scorpius said flatly.

“I’m sensitive to some ingredients—had a reaction to one the last time. I know Albus makes the same ones my dad does and I can take those just fine. I would have made my own or gotten them from Dad but I didn’t know I was out and Dad is out too. I didn’t realize it until this morning and I don’t have time to brew them before I have to catch a Portkey for an important meeting.” 

“And you have to change your appearance for this meeting?” Scorpius asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Do you have some or not?”

“So you can come here and asked me for potions to change your appearance but you can’t tell me why are you changing your appearance. If you need potions then you can’t use charms. This sounds a bit dodgy, James. Is it safe?”

“Do you really want me to answer that? Do you have it or not?”

“Merlin,” Scorpius said. “I don’t want to fight with you. I don’t know why I’m surprised by any of this. I know where he keeps them in the bathroom—I will get them for you if you just wait here, please.” 

“Thanks.” James took a moment to make sure he had the Portkey and other items he needed for the meeting ready and had just finished laying them out on the table when Scorpius came back in with the potions. “I assume you know the directions for these, right? You can’t take a dose more than once an hour or so if your meeting is going to be longer than that you’re going to need to be quite careful and get out of there.”

“Why are these short-acting potions? I thought you might have some that last longer.”

“They were; the potency has just worn off because they are old. Albus doesn’t really need to use them anymore. He doesn’t feel the need to hide that he’s a Potter unless someone is potentially doing something illegal with the creatures and it isn’t in his best interest to look like the guy in charge of Magical Law Enforcement.”

James nodded. “That’s good, because I was worried that you guys were using them for...” 

“Don’t you even go there, James. I put up with quite enough for you today already.” He grabbed James’s items from the table to place them in James’s hands. “ Please just take the potions and your Portkey and...”

At that moment, the Portkey in Scorpius’s hand began to glow. James grabbed on to it at the last second and the two men were transported into what appeared to be an old abandoned house. 

“You neglected to mention that the Portkey was timed,” Scorpius said, his voice terse. “I don’t even have my wand with me, so why...” 

“No, no, no....” James said. “Something’s wrong. This wasn’t a trick I was playing on you. This isn’t where the meeting was scheduled. The Portkey wasn’t supposed to be on a timer—I had a spell that I was supposed to use to activate it.” 

“So you don’t know where we are,” Scorpius said slowly. “But you have your wand, right? Can you contact your department?”

“Yes,” James said, his wand already out of his pocket. Before he could say the incantation, he heard someone cry out “ _Expelliarmus!_ ” and his wand slipped from his fingertips, followed by “ _Fulgari_!” He found his wrists bound together with a luminous cord. He tried to look and see what was going on with Scorpius and missed the next curse that was cast, which threw him up against the wall and then he didn’t hear anything at all.

***

Some time must have passed, because the next thing he knew was a voice saying “...if you can hear me...James, blink your eyes if you can hear me.” 

James did his best and managed to blink, and when he could focus he found himself on the floor of a basement with Scorpius beside him. Scorpius had a large bruise on his face and his arms were bound behind his back; he noticed his own arms were bound in a similar way.

“What happened?” James groaned. 

Scorpius took a breath. “Well, my guess is that whoever gave you that Portkey set you up. It was on some kind of timer and it transported us here. There were at least two people here who cast some spells to subdue us when we got in here but they did it a little too forcefully and we both sort of went flying. You hit your head on the wall and were unconscious for a couple minutes. When they left I did a diagnostic spell and you only have a mild concussion so you should be okay. Everything else looks all right.” 

“Did they disarm us?” James asked. 

Scorpius nodded. “Well, they disarmed you. I didn’t have my wand with me. I really wasn’t expecting to be transported out of my living room during a visit from my brother-in-law this morning.”

James kept blinking at him slowly. “Then how did you do a diagnostic spell?” 

“I’m a Healer” Scorpius said patiently. “I work with young children. Waving a wand around is like asking them to disarm me and do some accidental magic. So if you are pediatric Healer you learn how to do some basic spells without a wand to make it safer for you and your patients.” 

“Oh,” James said. “Well, thank you. I guess they didn’t say anything else to you?” 

Scorpius shook his head. “After they bound us that they left the room but I could overhear a bit. They were trying to set a trap for your father. They seemed quite excited when they realized I was a Malfoy because now they think they might be able to get some Galleons out of it so this mistake might be 'a real nice two-for-one deal,' they said. Do you know who gave you that Portkey, James?”

“Yeah, but you’re not gonna like the answer. It was from a colleague who is supposed to set those things up for us...it means that somebody in the Auror's office is responsible for tampering with it.” 

“I figured as much,” Scorpius said. “You might not understand your brother but I know you’re not dumb enough to fall for tricks like that from people you don’t know.” 

“You are seriously going to get on my case about my brother? You don’t know anything about our relationship,” said James.

“I’ve been a relationship for you with your brother for nearly 10 years now. I don’t really think you can say what I do and don’t know about my husband.”

“Whatever,” James said. “I don’t wanna fight with you. I just want to talk about what we’re gonna do to get out of here.”

“Well, they disarmed us and then they put wards up so you can’t do magic in the room. I would have eased the pain from your concussion a bit more if I could have. Now that I am here their plan has changed, but since it was meant to be some kind of trap. My guess is that they are just going to hold us hostage until they get what they want. I don’t think they are particularly well-versed in what they’re planning but they knew how to get to you. That means they’ve got some kind of resources or some kind of information so they are not dumb, which is just unfortunate—this would be easier if they were stupid and...”

“Merlin, do you ever talk! I’ve got such a headache.”

“I’m trying to figure out how to keep us safe, James. We really do need to be rescued sooner rather than later. I think...”

“No, don’t do that.”

“Why do you always have to pick a fight with me?” I don’t understand it.” 

“Look, my dad has always been paranoid that someone would use me to try and get to him or the family. When I get disarmed, he gets a notification. There are location spells that are meant to help the Aurors find me. If they put up wards then that won’t work but he’ll know something happened to me and he’ll start to investigate.” 

“That’s a big positive,” Scorpius said. “If they haven’t found us by the time my shift starts I’m sure St. Mungo’s will contact Albus or my father. I hope they contact my father first. If they contact Albus and he’s at work he may be out working with a creature and he won’t find out right away and would be so upset to find out that he missed the call. It would be better if he just goes about his day and doesn’t worry about it. Or maybe we’ll be back by the time he’s off of work.”

“Words, Scorpius. So many words.”

“We need a plan for if they come back. I don’t know if you have protocol for what we are supposed to do. I have not been held hostage in a very long time, and the last time I was held hostage I really didn’t have much to do to besides get tortured so I’m hoping this is different.”

“What do you mean you’ve been held hostage and been tortured before?”

Scorpius looked at him blankly. “What did your father tell you about when Albus and I went missing off the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of our fourth year?” 

James shrugged. “He said that you guys had some trouble or something like that, but that you were back and it was all going to be fine and we shouldn’t worry about it.”

“And you never asked your brother what happened?” Scorpius asked. “Or about why he started seeing a Mind Healer or…”

James held up a hand. “I didn’t know that.”

“I suppose that explains some of why you seemed a little indifferent,” Scorpius said. “Honestly, I don’t know what your father thinks is the benefit of not telling people things."

“I am sure my dad had a great reason for doing whatever he did,” James said, “but can you please tell me what the hell you’re talking about?” 

“In fourth year your brother and I met…well, I suppose there are some details that I can’t tell you if your father didn’t, but we met a witch and she convinced Albus and I to help her but she turned out to be a practitioner of the dark arts. When Albus and I realized this we refused to help her so she held us hostage and tortured me a little bit to try to get Albus to help her.”

“What do you mean ‘tortured a little bit’?” James asked.

Scorpius bit his lip. “Does it really matter?” 

“Technically, it will help. I don’t know what they are going to do to us before help arrives. I’ve been trained to handle interrogations and torture so I’ll try and take the brunt of it. But if I know what you’re able to handle I might play the situation a bit differently, like with a partner instead of a civilian."

Scorpius nodded. “ _Fulgari_ , though my hands were in front last time. And she used the Cruciatus Curse—not for very long but more than once."

James’s eyes widened. “You were hit with the Cruciatus Curse when you were 14?”

“Yes,” Scorpius said matter-of-factly. “I’d rather not think about it when I don’t have to but…"

“Well, I guess now I know you understand how bad the pain could be so I won’t worry about you losing it because of that…honestly, there’s not really a way to dodge it when we have no wands and our hands are bound. I do recommend that, if they try to use curses on you, that you scream as loud as you can and keep screaming for a bit after they are done so they think it’s doing more harm. They’re more likely to stop sooner if they’re trying to get information. You’re not going to be able to tell them anything if they torture you too much. My guess is that these guys are going to need us for something if they’ve gone all this trouble to get me here and if they know anything your father they know there will be hell to pay if they leave a mark on you.” 

“That’s true enough,” Scorpius said. “My father has made it clear in public that he’s very concerned for my well-being.”

“And my dad too.”

“Of course your dad cares for you. Thank Merlin he put that charm on your wand to alert the Aurors. Let’s hope he doesn’t tell my dad how to do that or he’ll track me everywhere, especially after this incident.”

“That’s not what I was saying.”

“Well, what were you saying?”

“Whatever,” James said, closing his eyes.

“Look, I don’t know why you get so exasperated with me. I’m just stating facts and for whatever reason you always get bent out of shape when I state facts. When you get upset or annoyed with me Albus gets upset and then everything devolves very quickly into a negative experience. It’s unnecessary.”

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” James asked .

“We’re not avoiding you, James,” Scorpius said patiently. "We’re just…you know, this really isn’t the time for this discussion.”

“It’s as good as time as any. We’ve got at least 15 minutes, I think, before my dad would be able to get enough information to mount some sort of a rescue effort if we’re lucky. I’d really like to know what you’ve done to turn my brother against me.”

“You see, that’s the problem right there. Do you really think I’ve done something to Albus? All the people in school thought I did something to Albus so he would be my friend. It was ridiculous then and it’s ridiculous now. You have no idea how loving and wonderful your brother is. 

"It makes me incredibly sad that you don’t realize that all he wants to do is to be there for people and to love them. He doesn’t always know how to say it—he’s actually afraid to say it. He’s actually a lot like your dad that way. You know your father had all these battles to fight so nobody thought anything about him being insular because everyone was distracted by what was happening. Albus is the exact same way; he just doesn’t have an external war to fight so he fights the war within himself. He tries to say things but he doesn’t know how to say it so he tries to do things to show you instead. 

"If you really paid attention to all the things that he always does you would see how much he loves you. I’m so sick of you treating him awful because he doesn’t express love in the same way as you. Don’t ever doubt that your brother loves you.” 

“I didn’t doubt it! I just…”

“You just want him to be more like you or you just want him to be easier to understand? You want, you want…you never think about what Albus wants or what Albus needs. You want to have a better relationship with him then think about him. Albus just needs you to acknowledge that it’s okay for him to be himself, like when he was sorted into Slytherin. You could have supported him, but no, you went and made fun of him for being in Slytherin that he shut down and your relationship has never recovered from that. He’s really come into his own since we were kids but you wouldn’t know that. You just think he’s still a surly unhappy teenager hanging around with that Malfoy boy, right? Grow up, and stop treating him based on the way you expect him to act. Treat him like who he really is.” 

“It sounds like you’ve been in therapy,” James said, not sure how to respond.

“My father is a reformed Death Eater who came from pure-blood supremacist parents and my mother was dying throughout my entire childhood. Of course I’ve been to therapy. And my father’s been to therapy. And you know what? We have a good relationship and I do okay for myself. I have found ways to be happy and enjoy my life and I don’t sit and judge people like an asshole, like you do, so kindly shut the fuck up if this is what you are contributing to the conversation.” 

“I’m sorry,” James said, running his hands through his fringe. “I’m sorry. I just…”

“Just be there,” Scorpius interrupted. “Don’t overthink it. Just be there for him, let him work through the situation and and give him time to talk. He might need you more than you realize.”

“What do you he might need me? Are you…”

Before James could finish the sentence the door burst open and their captors entered, their faces obscured. “You, Malfoy,” the first man said disdainfully as he grabbed Scorpius by the shirt collar and pinned him up against the wall, elbow pressed against his chest. The other stood over James, wand at the ready. “How the hell do we get in touch with your Dad? You have to be worth some galleons—your family is loaded.”

Scorpius swallowed hard. “I’m not my father’s keeper. I don’t know his….” Rather than letting him finish the sentence the wizard forced his elbow into his chest even harder. James heard a cracking sound and somehow Scorpius grew paler. 

“Where do you think he would be?” 

“I…the Manor. Or…” the man pressed even harder into his chest and James had to look away as tears slipped down Scorpius’s face. “Errands. Diagon Alley. I don’t know.”

“Worthless.” The man spat at him and released his grip. James watched Scorpius slide to the ground. “Keep thinking in case we can’t locate him. And you,” he sneered at James, “we have plans for you so just wait.” He motioned to the other wizard and they both left the room. They could hear the door lock. 

Scorpius just didn’t move. James’s head was still sore but it wasn’t splitting wide open anymore, so he pushed himself up to his feet and made his way across the room.

“Scorpius? Can you hear me? What did they do to you?”

Scorpius opened his eyes a bit, his face devoid of other color. “Ribs. Cracked before. Broken now. Internal damage, I think. Tired. Shock.” 

“Fuck!” James exclaimed, trying to regulate his own breathing. “What do I do?” 

Scorpius pursed his lips. “Hope your father gets here sooner rather than later. Need potions. Spellwork.”

“You’ll be fine. You can’t be dying. If you ever want me to have a better relationship with Albus then you’ll live because he would never forgive me for this.” 

Scorpius tried to chuckle but it came out as a grimace. “Still not about you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” James said, feeling Scorpius’s cheek with the back of his hand. It was getting cold. “Just let me figure out how to prop your legs up. That’s part of the treatment for shock if you are waiting for help, right?”

“Yeah…” Scorpius rasped. “I think Albus and I…might go out to dinner….Recommendations?” 

James had moved himself under Scorpius’s legs and pulled his knees up to try and redirect the blood flow toward his heart to help mitigate the situation. “Is now really the time for this conversation?” 

“Just want to think about him…the future. Want to…make him happy….Want to do…everything with him.”

“Well, what’s his favorite place to go? I think he is a creature of habit, right? Not always much for trying new things.”

Scorpius tried to grin. “Yeah. Leaky. Likes to…see Neville.”

“Uncle Neville is pretty awesome. I bet he’d like that. Do you….” He looked down and saw that Scorpius’s eyes were closed. “Scorpius? No, no, no…Scorpius, say something.” He reached down and could feel that he was still breathing. “Scorpius…please?”

“Tell them…” Scorpius didn’t open his eyes but patted James on the leg. James could barely hear him, but he leaned down as much as he could. “Broken ribs…internal bleeding. Probable…splenic rupture. Heal…and reverse…blood loss.”

James nodded to himself. “Yeah, of course. I will.”

“Tell Albus…I will see…him soon.”

“Tell him yourself,” James said as Scorpius’s hand fell away. “Fuck.” He shifted himself so that he was blocking Scorpius’s body with his own in case their captors came back. He found himself checking Scorpius’s breathing and pulse intermittently. He didn’t know how much time had passed before he heard voices and ricocheting spells. Soon the door flew open and he shielded Scorpius, afraid to look at who was coming into the room. 

“James!” his father exclaimed as he rushed toward him. “Are you all right? We came as soon as we got the alert…” He went to draw James into a hug and then noticed who he was protecting. “Scorpius?”

“Dad, I’ll fill you in on everything but right now you need to get Scorpius to St. Mungo’s. He has broken ribs and internal bleeding and I’m not sure how long he’s been unconscious but it’s bad and he needs medical attention ASAP. He said he thought it was a…a splenic rupture.” Harry’s eyes went wide but he had mediwizards on standby who came rushing into the room when they got his signal and had Scorpius transferred quickly. 

“Do you need any help, sir?” another mediwizard asked as they rushed Scorpius away.

“Uh, a bit of a concussion, Scorpius said. Not bad, should be fine.”

“All the same, why don’t we get you to St. Mungo’s as well?” Harry suggested. “I can take your statement there. And then we’ll be there for Albus and Draco when they get in.” 

James nodded, his eyes welling up with tears. Harry pulled him into another hug. “It’s all right, James. Just take a deep breath. Everything‘s going to be okay.” 

***  
The waiting was excruciating. There was the waiting to be treated for the mild concussion (that was relatively simple), the waiting to be formally discharged, the waiting to hear about Scorpius, and the waiting for Albus to come to the hospital. His father had stayed with him, relying on his mother to contact Albus and Draco. 

Draco had been there almost instantly, making James really doubt the intelligence of the kidnappers if they couldn’t find him. He had been allowed back to be with Scorpius and promised to bring word as soon as he stabilized. Albus had indeed been out in the field and his supervisors could not contact him until he finished the work; Ginny had decided to wait at the sanctuary and they promised to update her if anything changed before they arrived.

And so they waited.

Albus burst into the waiting room when he arrived, running toward his father. 

“Where is he, dad?” Harry looked over to Ginny, who had come into the room at a slower pace.

“I hadn’t heard anything other than that they were trying to stabilize him,” she said.

“Well, Draco said he would come back out when he was stabilized but he hasn’t been back yet.”

“What the hell happened!” Albus yelled. He whirled around and looked at James. “Why are you here?”

James gulped. “I was with Scorpius. It’s my fault he’s here. I’m sorry.”

Albus’s eyes were blazing with anger. Ginny rested her hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath. “Explain.”

“I was supposed to have a meeting this morning,” James started, making sure to keep the confidential details of his assignment out of the discussion. “I had run out of a color-changing potion and knew you had one that I could take without having a reaction so I went to your house. Scorpius grabbed it for me and was handing me the potions and the Portkey that I had laid on the table while I got ready to leave when it was activated. I don’t know the details but the Portkey was part of a plan to trap me and get to dad. I had no idea it was on a timer.”

Albus was pacing now, lips pursed. “And?”

“We ended up in an old basement. I was disarmed and Scorpius didn’t have a wand. They bound us and I ended up with a concussion. Scorpius made sure I was okay and told me what happened while I was passed out. I didn’t know they had cracked his ribs a bit; they came in to try and find out where his dad was to try and get money off of him and roughed him up; ended up breaking his ribs and causing some internal bleeding. He told me what to tell the mediwizards, and said that he...” James’s voice broke slightly, “he wanted to take you to the Leaky Cauldron to see Neville, and to tell you that he’d see you soon. And then he passed out and I just kept checking to make sure he was breathing and whatnot until Dad and the Aurors got there. We came right here, and Draco arrived and...”

“He’s stabilized,” Draco said, startling James. He must have just come into the room, James thought. Albus turned from looking at James to throw his arms around Draco. 

“Is he...”Albus started. Draco held up a hand.

“He’s okay. It just took awhile to replenish all the blood he had lost before they could start to repair the damage. He’s still pretty weak and they’ll want to keep him at least overnight. But you can go back and see him.”

Albus was heading to the door when Draco said, “James, he said he’d like you to go back as well.”

“James? Who is responsible for him being here? Did Scorpius have a head injury too?” Albus sneered as he started to head to the ward.

James looked away but didn’t take the bait. “I can wait for him to see Albus. I don’t mind. Just tell him I am doing better, and thanks, okay?” Draco nodded and followed Albus.

“James, are you...” his father started. James nodded his head. 

“If I were in Albus’s shoes I’d be angry too. Once he sees Scorpius is really okay he’ll be better. He’s just upset right now.”

His mother gave his shoulder a squeeze. “That’s quite rational of you, James. That concussion did you some good.”

He smiled weakly. “More like Scorpius. He tore me a new one about how I’ve been treating Albus. Said I needed to let him work things out instead of just fighting with him. Figured I’d give it a go, seeing as I am sort of responsible for him being here and all.” 

Harry shook his head. “It’s not really your fault and I’m sure Albus will see that. I’ll go grab us some dinner until we’re allowed back to see him.” 

“Thanks Dad,” James said. “Love you—I appreciate it.” Harry kissed the top of his head before departing; his mother sat down next to him and they continued to wait. 

***

James must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew Albus was shaking his shoulder. “Come on, James. I promised Scorpius I would get you.”

“Sure,” James said. Albus lent out his arm to steady him and then led the way back to a room. Scorpius was still pale, but he was awake and smiling. Draco must have gone to grab his own dinner at some point because he was not in the room.

“Good,” Scorpius said as he walked in. “You okay?”

“I’m okay. Thanks.”

“Think I’m going to sleep now, Albus,” he said. He shut his eyes as Albus settled in on his left side, gently running a hand through his hair. 

“Good idea, love.” He continued to run his hands through Scorpius’s hair as James settled down on the other side of the bed.

“Albus, I’m....”

Albus shook his head. “You don’t have to apologize. Scorpius told me it really wasn’t your fault and you tried to help. Just bad luck. He has such bad luck.” 

“He seems pretty happy with his life, Albus. I’m glad you have each other. He loves you a lot.”

Albus smiled. “Yeah, he does. He told me he hollered at you so that you would probably be nicer, so I might try being nicer too.”

James looked incredulous. “Really? He scolded you too?”

Albus nodded, still grinning. “Oh yeah. ‘Communication is a two-way street, Albus,’ he said. ‘You have to contribute too.’” 

“Still, I am sorry. And glad that he will be okay.” 

“Yeah,” Albus said. “Me too.” 

They didn’t say much of anything after that as they watched Scorpius sleep, but James felt like they had said enough for now. They had time.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020. The creator will be revealed at the end of November.


End file.
